Components often pass through a multitude of processing stations before reaching their finished form. To position the components in the processing stations, component carriers are used in which the components are secured. The process of fixing the components in position in the component carriers must be rapid and reliable, and the components must be readily releasable.
The German Patent Application DE 10 2007 020 957 A1 of the Applicant provides for fixing a turbine blade in position on a component carrier using a bonded connection, for example. The component carrier has a contour-close bonding surface, onto which an adhesive agent is applied over a large area. Once the adhesive agent is applied, the turbine blade is positioned on the component carrier, and the adhesive agent is thermally cured.
This known approach does, in fact, allow the turbine blade to be securely fixed in position; however, heat generated during processing can weaken the adhesive bond.
The German Patent DE 100 29 682 C1 describes affixing a component to a component carrier using a bonded connection that is curable, respectively releasable by electromagnetic radiation. The radiation-curing adhesive agent required for this purpose is applied over a large surface area of the bonding surface of the component carrier that is permeable to the electromagnetic radiation. The component is positioned on the bonding surface, and the adhesive agent is subsequently irradiated through the bonding surface by a radiation source. The drawback of this affixing method is that the component carrier has a bonding surface that is permeable to UV radiation, for example. To avoid reflections in the vicinity of the bonding surface, the bonding surface must be treated accordingly, which weakens the adhesive bond.
The World Patent Application WO 2004/014587 discusses securing a component to a component carrier using a method that is likewise based on a radiation-curing adhesive agent. The radiation is directed via optical fibers to the adhesive agent. The particular disadvantage of this approach is the technical complexity required for the devices.